


Talk Dirty Ta Me

by orphan_account



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Angst, Boy Love, Changes will be made, Confused boys and girls, Crack Fic, F/M, Fighting, Humor, I, Love Triangles, M/M, Manga and Anime, Maybe blood/gore, OOC characters, One Sided Love, Regret, Sexuality Issues, Surprises, Yaoi, nothing - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-10 10:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3286373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin didn't exactly expect these... odd feelings to sprout up and out of the blue. He never knew they were there at all! But, one day, Rin starts to get feelings for Suguro. "Yukio's really been actin' weird around Shima, huh?" What other things will the loveable cram school students unsurface?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Simple Questions

**Author's Note:**

> PJ: Surprise, bitch! Bet you thought you'd seen the last of me. HAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm sorry, I couldn't help it! Anyway, sorry for disappearing off the face of the Earth for a couple of months. Internet was out, but now I got a new phone with more internet than my last one! YES! MORE PO-*gets smacked with a book*
> 
> Yukio: *holding a book* Your mother said no pornography.
> 
> PJ: *rubbing head* Damn killjoy. Whatever. On with the fic!
> 
> Rin: *sweat drops*

"Rin, you can't just sleep your way through classes!" Yukio yelled to his older brother as he smacked a heavy book -bible- on the desk Rin was sitting at. Right in front of Rin.

Rin jumped up and out of his seat. Everyone stared at Rin as he jumped up, planted his legs on the seat, crouched in a defensive pose, and had Kurikara at the ready.

Rin's heart was racing a mile a minute. He stared at his brother, but since he was scared awake, his brain was taking a while to refocus on what was happening right now. He blinked at his younger twin, who seemed furious at him.

Rin looked around the room, first to his left where Eyebrows sat, then to his right where Ryuji sat. Rin blinked in confusion as he stared at Suguro. Since when did he start thinking of Bon as Ryuji? Why would he anyway?

Suguro tsk'ed. "Sit down, ya idiot!" He said with a scowl accompanying his words. Rin did as he was told and sat back down. He looked up at his -relatively calm- younger brother. Said male sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Please stop falling asleep every time I turn towards the board, Rin. It's getting -"

"Annoying." Izumo finished for her young teacher. "Yes, but no." Yukio said calmly. "I meant disrupting." Yukio then turned and walked back to the chalkboard, signaling the end of any further discussion.

As Yukio was teaching about God knows what, Rin had his chin in his palm with his elbow on the desk. He sat there wondering about a few things. 'Since when did I start referring to Ryuji like that?' he thought to himself. He then perked up, 'There I go again! Saying Ryuji instead of Bon or Suguro!'

He put his forehead in both of his palms. "What the hell?" He muttered under his breath. He didn't know it, but a pair of aggravated, cocoa brown eyes were glaring daggers at the back of his head. 'What the hell's his problem?!' Suguro thought to himself as his blood boiled.

~In The Old Dormitory~

Rin sat at his desk as he tried -emphasis on 'tried'- to do his work, but his mind kept going to a bit of a "forbidden" place. His legs twitched as he thought of a shirtless, tan, muscularly toned Ryuji jogging up to him in the break of dawn. His body, glistening with sweat, as he stopped in front of Rin, panting and slightly flushed from running.

"Hey." Ryuji would say, with a warm, welcoming smile. Then he would lean down and lift Rin's chin as he closed in on Rin's lips. They would both close their eyes as they -

"Okumura!" Rin jumped as a shout resonated throughout the room the twins shared. He turned around in his chair and peered at the shaded form that was Suguro.

Rin's face beared one of confusion as he wondered how the hell Ryuji got in the dorm. He then glanced around the room for Yukio and found no sign of him. 'Damn that Four-Eyes!' Rin thought bitterly towards his brother. Then another thought crossed the young demon's mind, "Why are you here?" He asked the two-tone haired teen.

"Yer brother asked me ta check up on ya as he went out fer a mission."

"Oh." Was all Rin said in response. "So, you're here, and ya made sure I didn't burn this place down or anything, so -"

"Actually," Suguro said as he subconsciously fiddled with a stray string on the end of his shirt. "I needed ta ask ya somethin',"

Rin forced himself not to smile upon hearing this. "Well, I'm all ears."

Suguro then thanked God that it was dark in the room, or else Rin would have seen him blushing and probably made fun of him before he even said a word. 

He took a deep breath to calm his nerves. "Well, um... d-do you, um, wanna go... out?"

Rin became both estatic and confused. "Like a date?" Suguro nodded. "Will the guys be comin' with us? Or just..." He let his question hang in the air as it dawned on him that he probably shouldn't of asked that question.

"Or just... you an' me." Suguro suggested.


	2. I Put the Amuse in Amusement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuji asked Rin out. Rin said yes. This is their date night. Their first date. What could go wrong? It's not like Freddy Krueger or Jeepers Creepers will pop up. Right? Right?! Right. So, read on!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PJ: Welcome to the second chapter of Talk Dirty Ta Me. I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter, 'cause I'm comin' at ya with another one! I hope you enjoy what I enjoyed writing because I enjoy this anime and I hope you enjoy the anime too. I also enjoy the manga, so let's all enjoy it. Enjoy: the word of the day.
> 
> Rin: But it's been about a week... *sweat drops*
> 
> PJ: Word for the month. I'll have a word for the month. A different word I'll use every month in the notes. February is Enjoy. So, enjoy!
> 
> Yukio: *sighs and facepalms*

Tonight was a very special night for a certain demonic male teenager. Tonight would be the night that Ryuji would be taking Rin out. On a date! Rin was currently in his room trying to figure out what clothes to wear. "Hmmmm... red shirt with with a tanktop under it? ... No, that won't look good." Rin was in front of a mirror, bringing clothes in front of it and seeing which would go with which. He could call Shiemi to help with his crisis, but all she wears is traditional Japanese clothes. Kimonos, yukatas, things like that. So he wasn't too sure about that. He would call Izumo, if he had her number. He could call Shima and ask for Izumo's number. He has it. He got out of the bathroom and picked up his phone, then dialed up Shima's cell. The song E.T by Katy Perry was playing as he waited for Shima to pick up. He tapped his foot, it was a good song. Not that he'd ever say it. Shima finally picked up! "Y'ello~?" Shima asked cheerfully. "Yo, Shima. It's me, Rin. Can ya give me Izumo's number? I gotta call her." Rin heard Shima hum thoughtfully on the other line "Why?" Rin sighed. "I-I need advice on somethin'. Okay?" He heard Shima snort, "Aight. Her number's 276-580-5534." Rin quickly wrote it down "Thanks." "No prob. Good luck with yer d - OUCH!" Rin quirked an eyebrow, "You okay, Shima?" The line went dead, and Rin sighed as he shut his phone. Then he opened it again and dialed Izumo's number. He pressed the phone to his ear as he heard the default ringing going on. After four rings, Izumo picked up. "Yeah?" Her voice seemed really pleasant on the phone. "Hey, it's Rin. Can ya give me a bit of advice?" He chewed on his lower lip, expecting the line to end right then and there, but to his surprise, it didn't. "Why and on what?" She asked. "Um, well. I'm going on a date and I don't know what to wear. Can ya help me?" He heard Izumo hum in thought, "Who you going out with?" Rin gulped nervously "Uh, Ry-S-Suguro..." He reluctantly said in a low voice. He expected her to laugh at him for liking a guy, but all she said was "I'll be there in five with Paku. You try anything and you'll be neutered. Understand?" Rin gulped and nodded his head, then he remembered she's not with him at this moment, so he said "Yep!" Then Izumo hung up. Rin put his phone down and went back into the bathroom. He sat down and thought 'What should I wear? Izumo's going ta help me, but I should at least get some stuff out.' He then got up and got some clothes out and laid them on his bed and a few scattered on the floor. He took a look around at the clothes lying around and put his fist under his chin as he thought. Then the doorbell rang throughout the dorm, which startled Rin. He ran downstairs and opened the door. "Yeah?" He asked, "Need help or what?" Izumo asked with Paku behind her. Rin stepped to the side and let them in. "God, your hair is a mess." Izumo said as they entered his and Yukio's room. Paku shut the door as Izumo went into the bathroom to retrieve a brush. Izumo came back and pointed to the bed. Rin arched an eyebrow "What?" Izumo sighed "Get on the bed." She ordered "OI!" Rin said defensively "I'm fully capable of brushing my own hair." Izumo put on a deadpan expression "I'm going to brush your hair so it looks nice. Your hair is always messy. So sit." She ordered again. Rin sighed and obeyed as he sat down. Izumo Sat behind him as she brushed his hair. Paku was gathering all the clothes scattered around and put down the ones that would look nice on Rin. What she came up with was black, loose-fit jeans, a maroon colored t-shirt, and white tennis shoes that have neon green checks on them for the first outfit. The second was a denim jacket over a white tanktop, skinny jeans, and mid-calf high dark boots. The third outfit was a more casual look; a light green t-shirt under a fall-themed cardigan, with plain loose-fit jeans, accompanied with a pair of white high-tops with black on them and red check marks. Rin eyed all three outfits as he thought which one would look best. Izumo finished brushing his hair. It looked as neat as his brother's, but a lot darker. Izumo got up and went over to the three outfits. She picked up the maroon t-shirt, the cardigan, the loose jeans, and the white high-tops. She went over to Rin with the outfit and said "Go change into this." Rin took the outfit and went into the bathroom to change. Rin was in the outfit Izumo had him put on and he was standing on front of the bathroom mirror, looking at himself. He smiled and walked out of the bathroom. Izumo and Paku looked at Rin. Izumo smirked in triumph at her work and Paku smiled at Rin. Rin smiled back. Paku said "You look great." Izumo scoffed "Suguro won't know what him him when he sees Rin." The doorbell rang again and Rin jumped. "It's Ryuji! Gotta go! See ya! Thanks a lot!" He called out as he ran downstairs. "Good luck!" Paku called behind him. Rin reached the door and straightened his hair before taking a breath and opened the door. He smiled nervously and said "H-hi." Suguro widened his eyes when he saw Rin standing in the doorway. "Wow." He breathed out. Rin looked down and blushed slightly. Suguro chuckled lightly, then held out his arm. "Ready ta go?" He asked, and Rin smiled as he nodded and held Suguro's arm as he let his date take him somewhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PJ: I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Ryuji: *looks at Rin quizzically*
> 
> Rin: She made a Word Of The Month. February is enjoy.
> 
> Ryuji: Great.
> 
> PJ: Wonder what March 's Word Of The Month will be... *giggles*
> 
> Rin & Ryuji: *sweat drop*
> 
> PJ: PS, can anyone guess where Suguro will be taking Rin? And, sorry for it being just a wall of text. I put indents, they just didn't show up for some reason.


	3. Hot Yaoi Fun Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuji takes Rin out, and then some, well, what the title says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PJ: I'm so sorry that I've been slacking with updating this fic, but I'm making it up to you all by giving you Hot Yaoi Fun Times chapter! ("HotYaoiFunTimes" Brought to you by a wonderful guest by the name of "Ja Ja, this is German party/NOOOOOO.") HotaoiFunTimes is also the word of the month as of right now, and it'll continue into May as well. Again, sorry you wonderful guest you for not announcing the word of the month earlier. 
> 
> Rin: "HotYaoiFunTimes"? 
> 
> PJ: *nods* Indeed. Because... *spotlight shines on me and room goes dark* without yaoi, there is not reason to live.
> 
> Izumo: *claps in appreciation* Beautiful.
> 
> PJ: *bows* Thank you. Thank you. Oh no, you're too kind.
> 
> Rin & Bon: *sweat drop*

Rin walked with Ryuji with his arm inside of Ryuji's. Rin couldn't wipe the grin off his face for the life of him, he couldn't even stop blushing! He was just so excited - his first date with his crush! Who wouldn't be at least a little excited? As they both walked, Rin spotted a nice looking restaurant called "La Mortisse". As he oggled over it for a few seconds, Ryuji was looking for the place he planned for Rin and his night. Ryuji spotted the board walk by the beach then he turned to Rin, "Hey. Can ya, uhm... close yer eyes?" Rin quirked an eyebrow, but complied with his date's request and closed his eyes. Ryuji waved a hand in front of Rin's face, then grabbed both of Rin's hands as he led him to the boardwalk.

Rin began getting curious, but he tried his hardest not to open his eyes. Not even a tiny peek through his lids. He kept them shut... for Ryuji. "Where are we.going, anyways?" Rin asked, letting curiosity lace his voice - which caused Ryuji's breath to hitch a bit because it was so damn cute. "Uhhhh..." Ryuji began, trying to find the words to say "Somewhere," he decided to say, which caused Rin to grumble under his breath, and Ryuji to chuckle.

"Alright," Ryuji breathed, nervously as he stopped Rin and said "Open your eyes." A smile slowly but surely spread across Ryuji's face as he saw Rin open his eyes and gasp at the beautiful view of the ocean. How dark and glittery it was in the moonlight. "Wow..." Rin breathed as he took in the view.

"Nice, huh?" Ryuji asked as he stared at the ocean with Rin. "Yeah." Rin said, still staring at the calm water. Ryuji looked at Rin and said "It's perfect, just like you." Rin turned to Ryuji, and the moonlight caught Rin's eyes just enough to make them sparkle like beautiful round sapphires. Ryuji gasped as he gazed into Rin's eyes. "Wow." He breathed "I take back what I said - yer more beautiful than anything I've ever seen." The words just rolled off of his tongue as he continued to gaze.

Rin blushed and looked down beside Ryuji's shoes. Ryuji blinked and saw Rin acting shy, to which he chuckled at how oblivious and adorable Rin could be at the same time. He took his index finger and put it on Rin's chin to tilt his head up. Rin was blushing softly, which made him even more beautiful to Ryuji.

Ryuji slowly leaned in on Rin. Rin's eyes widened slightly, but he stayed where he was. Ryuji's eyes slowly shut as his lips made contact with Rin's, to which Rin closed his eyes and pressed his lips back to Ryuji's. 

Ryuji broke the kiss and opened his eyes to see Rin still closing his eyes with slightly puckered lips. Ryuji was smiling when Rin peeked open one eye then blushed as he opened both and quickly stopped puckering his lips. Ryuji just chuckled at how cute Rin was. "So." Ryuji said.

"So..." Rin replied, as he looked back at the ocean one last time, then he smiled. Ryuji then gently took Rin's arm and led him to the table near the end of the dock. In the middle of the table was a single candle that was unlit, with two plates with domes covering the food on either side of the table. Rin smiled "Wow, for the first time, I'm not the one cooking dinner." He said with a small laugh.

Ryuji went to one side of the table and pulled the chair out, smiling at Rin. Rin smiled back and sat down in the chair he was given. Ryuji pushed in Rin's chair and then went to the other side of the table, sitting in his chair. 

Rin looked confused at the unlit candle and asked "What about the candle?" Ryuji smiled and said "I wanted you ta light it," which, to Rin, sounded like "This candle shall symbolize our future relationship. I wanted you to start it up and have it never go out."

Rin smiled brightly and happily lit the candle with his blue flames. Rin was smiling brighter than the moon as he gazed at Ryuji. Before all of this, Ryuji probably would've freaked out over the flames, he wouldn't have ev'n even asked him out! But, Ryuji was happy right now. Being with Rin, seeing him happy, just the all-around presence of the half-demon made Ryuji happy. ~Timeskip~ Ryuji was walking Rin back to his dorm with Rin's arm around Ryuji's. As they neared the abandoned dorm, Ryuji was trying to gain enough courage to ask Rin what he's been dying to ask. Rin looked up at the moon and thought 'Tonight was the perfect night.' He smiled warmly as the couple continued their short walk. Rin and Ryuji reached the dorm and before Rin went inside, they held hands and gazed at each other's eyes. Ryuji opened his mouth to say something to Rin, but before he could utter a single syllable, there was a loud crash coming from inside the dorm. It sounded like someone broke a window or shattered a vase. Both males gasped and opened the door, Rin immediately called out "Yukio?! Yukio! Ya in here?!" He shouted. Suddenly another crash was heard from the kitchen. This one sounded like a chair hitting a wall and breaking. They both sprinted to the kitchen, and what they saw made them both stop in their tracks and gape at it. Rin's lower lip shivered in absolute terror and fear. "N-no. I-it can't be." He whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PJ: DUN DUN DUUUUUUN~!!! Thank you to everyone who stuck with me for this long. Again, so sorry for not updating in so long. There's this extremely hard challenge I have to face everyday called "My Life" - Now on DVD and Blu-Ray!
> 
> Rin: *lights a tiny blue flame in his hand* "Blue" ray~? *smirks*
> 
> Ryuji: *bonks Rin on the head* Ya idiot, not that kind of blue.
> 
> Rin: *rubbing his head* I know that. And y'er the idiot, ya idiot.
> 
> Ryuji: *rolls his eyes*
> 
> PJ: Thanks for reading! P.S sorry if there's a large wall of text at the end. Either the indents don't show up when I save it, or it's just because I use my phone.


	4. We're All Gonna Die!!! Right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit hits the fan. It all goes to hell. We're screwed. Is there any other way to say "Aw, fuck!"? (Swearing)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PJ: DUN... DUN... DUUUUUUN~! Hello, and welcome back to "Talk Dirty Ta Me"! This chapter shall contain swearing, violence, a bit of blood. But no death.
> 
> Ryuji: YEAH, RIGHT! I--
> 
> Rin: *smacks hand over Ryuji's mouth* Sorry, O Goddess of Pure Awesomeness. *smiling nervously* It won't happen again. *drags Ryuji away*
> 
> PJ: *confused* O.... Kay then. Guess they have their own things to worry about. Anyways, enjoy and sorry if indents don't show up. My phone is quite stupid in that manner on this site.

Rin and Ryuji stared in horror as the Naberius held up a bruised and bloody Yukio by his ankle. Yukio's guns were by the entryway where Rin and Ryuji were standing.

Ryuji snapped out of it and growled as he launched for Yukio's pistols and held one up at the Naberius. Ryuji growled and shot the pistol a couple of times at it. Only two out of five shots hit the Naberius, and neither spot was enough to do any major damage to it.

Rin didn't have enough time to run upstairs and get his sword, so he yelled and ran at the Naberius. He body-slammed into it and it dropped Yukio with a sickening thud. Rin dropped to the ground and examined his brother. He was breathing, but he may have a couple of broken bones. Rin didn't know how long he's been like this, which meant he didn't know how much blood he's lost. 

Ryuji shot a couple more bullets at the Naberius as it bolted into the kitchen and crashed out of the window. Going only God knows where. 

Ryuji put the pistols on the table and knelt next to Rin as Rin held Yukio's body, crying. Ryuji could hear Rin mumbling "It's my fault. If only I hadn't left." Ryuji shook Rin's shoulder and said "We should get him to the E.R, Rin." Rin only nodded and lifted his brother up. Ryuji grabbed Yukio's keys and got the one that was for the hospital. (A.N Don't ask me how he knows what key is what. He just does.)

-Timeskip-

Yukio groaned and slowly opened his eyes, feeling the pain of the bright light, he regretted opening his eyes. They soon adjusted though, and he looked around the fuzzy room. Damn it, he couldn't see a thing!

"Here ya go, Okumura-sensei." He heard a gruff voice next to him as he saw his glasses being handed to him. He lifted them up and put them on, seeing Ryuji come into focus.

Yukio blinked In confusion. "Where am I? Why are you here?" He asked. Ryuji looked to the other side of Yukio's bed, seeing an exhausted Rin sleeping. Yukio looked to where Ryuji was looking and saw Rin as well. "And why is niisan here, too?"

"When I brought 'im home, we found ya almost dead with a Naberius in the kitchen." Ryuji looked grim, remembering how broken Rin looked when he held his brother.

"Where are we? In the hospital?"

"Yeah." Ryuji also remembered how hard it was seeing Rin bawling, fearing that Yukio wouldn't make it. 

Ryuji stood up. "Do ya want anything, sensei?"

Yukio shook his head, "No, I'm fine."

Ryuji nodded and left the room, walking down the hall. He kept his head low as he thought about what happened in the past six hours. His teacher almost died, and it was because of a Naberius. Rin would've been able to help if it weren't for their date. 

Ryuji went into the restroom and closed the stall door. He sat on the toilet with his head in his hands, "I fucked up." He muttered to himself.

"You okay?"

Ryuji's eyes widened as he heard a female voice. Why was there a chick in the guy's bathroom?

"You're in the girl's bathroom. But don't worry - I won't tell. You seem like you've got a lot on your plate. Wanna talk?"

Ryuji shook his head "Not really."

"Ya sure?"

"Well, my... friend and I got back to his dorm, and we found his brother almost dead in the kitchen with a Naberius holding him by his ankle."

"Is he alright?"

"Well, yeah. I guess, but it was all because I hung out with him that his brother was almost dead."

"That attack could've happened at any time. If your friend was there, they could've both ended up dead. So, you're lucky you got there in time to save him."

"Yeah, but... he still almost died. And my friend blames himself."

"There's nothing to blame himself about. Again, it could've happened at any time."

"But what if it was planned?"

"Then you'll just have to be more prepared in case it happens again."

Another woman's voice came from outside the bathroom, "Kani! Come on! We gotta go!"

"I gotta go, but hey, remember what I said. Okay?"

Ryuji stood up and opened the stall "But, hey-!" The woman was no where in sight. He walked out of the restroom and he still didn't see her anywhere. Not even in the halls. It's like she was never there in the first place. Lucky for him, there was no one around to see him walk out of the women's restroom.

He walked back to Yukio's room and opened the door to see both Rin and Yukio asleep. He smiled softly and turned off the light before he walked to his chair and sat down, letting sleep take over him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PJ: Hope you enjoyed! So sorry for making it so short. But I'll make it up to you all in the next update. Which will be soon.
> 
> Rin: YOU ALMOST MADE YUKIO DIE!!!
> 
> Ryuji: *holding Rin back* I'm not sure I can hold him very long with his demonic strength.
> 
> PJ: *jumps out a window and flies on yaoi-wings*
> 
> Rin: *confused as hell*
> 
> PJ: HOPE YOU ENJOYED!!!
> 
> Yukio: She would like all of the guests to know that she would like you all to use a common name when commenting. Just in case you have an idea and she gives you credit, you have a question, or anything else.


	6. Okay, let's get something straight....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just read the damn note already.

Okay, so, I am TERRIBLY SORRY..... but this is not a new chapter. This is a notice. When I had first started this, I was a crazy fangirl enticed by BonRin and no rules. Now, I have had time to improve my vocabulary, grammar, and writing in general. I will be restarting this fanfiction. BUT DON'T WORRY!! I am the same spontaneously random and fun author that you have all encountered before, just a bit more.... thoughtful and skilled with my writing. The new version will be better, and I can guarantee -- no, BET on it. So stay tuned until then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you have just read, I was a crazy fangirl when I had started this. I barely got through the first chapter of my own work. So, I'll be restarting this work. Hopefully you'll enjoy it more than this one.

**Author's Note:**

> PJ: Thank you for reading! I enjoy seeing people enjoying how I enjoy spending my free time. I also enjoy reading how people enjoyed reading what I enjoyed making because I enjoy making fics like this for the anime I enjoy watching and the manga I enjoy reading so much. I enjoy hearing about how you all enjoy reading what I enjoyed making, so feel free to tell me just how much you enjoyed reading what I enjoyed making because I enjoy hearing from you all. ENJOY!!!
> 
> Everyone in the room: *sweat drop*


End file.
